Resistance change memory and phase change memory are expected to serve as new nonvolatile memory. For instance, US 2009/0283739 proposes a stacked structure of a plurality of component memory layers, each including a word line, a bit line, and a resistance change element as a recording layer sandwiched between the word line and the bit line. US 2009/0283739 further discloses use of tungsten for the word line and the bit line.
In such nonvolatile memory, tungsten used for the word line and the bit line, and the resistance change material are etched so that the recording layer is generally located at the cross-point of the word line and the bit line.